1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid transfer pumps. More specifically, the present invention is a reciprocating pulse pump driven by an eccentric rotor and incorporating an electronic system for neutralizing the position of the diaphragm when the pump is inoperative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively small reciprocating pumps incorporating a flexible diaphragm and one-way check valves are used in a number of different fields and environments. In the food processing industry, e.g., restaurants, bakeries, canneries, and the like, processing activities result in the generation of byproducts such as grease, oil, flour, sugar, and other organic matter that tends to adhere to the inner surface of drain lines. As the accumulation increases, so does the potential for drain line blockage and resulting backup.
One of the methods commonly used in such food processing facilities to alleviate the accumulation of organic matter is to use small pumps (generally peristaltic type) as part of an automated delivery system designed to deliver certain biodegradation fluids to a targeted area, which is typically the most active drain leading to the grease interceptor of the facility. The fluids used in these systems (usually water) often include one or more strains of bacteria along with other ingredients such as nutrients, neutralizers, etc., for the purpose of breaking down the grease and other biodegradable byproducts adhering to the inner surfaces of drain lines, into carbon dioxide and water.
Another area of concern is the drink dispenser (often called the “beverage tower”) commonly found in various fast food, full service and other restaurants. The drain tube extending from this equipment to the drainage network beneath the floor can become blocked with sugar “snakes,” i.e., buildup, in a relatively short period of time and it can be difficult to eliminate such buildup within the relatively small drain tube passages. There are numerous examples of similar situations in which the injection of a biodegradation agent by means of an automated pump would be desirable for controlling and removing the accumulation of biodegradable matter.
A number of pumps have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in French Patent Publication No. 2,485,108 published on Dec. 24, 1981. This reference shows (according to the drawings) a solenoid-actuated diaphragm pump with inlet and outlet one-way check valves.
Thus a pulse pump solving the aforementioned problems is desired.